User blog:Lord of the STARS/A sea creature shipwreaked.
This story is about a lady who was onboard a small ship that hailed from the planet Aquamarine, it is the silver sodder of a rp that practices activity on the wiki. The ship entered a star system on the list of friendlies, its hull was based on the dwarf dagger fish, a species of Xiphiidae that doesn't get very big, but is a swift swimmer, and strong enough to use its toothy blade to flip a rock 3 times its size. They are gentile natured, and very curios. Equally curios onboard the ship where 45 crewmen from the same planet as the fish the hull was based on, a hearty and brave team of scientist who come to study wild life even the local inhabitance know little about. Onboard was the photography expert named Topaz, who was fairly young, and had surprisingly no fear of space travel dispite her first voyage. Equally good at photo technical expertise she was also good at artwork, and had good penmanship for journal writting. Orbital command, orbital command, this is the golden sand dollar, requesting permission to enter atmosphere over. Called the ships caption. Golden sand dollar, golden sand dollar, you are right on time for the scheduled invitation, you have our permission to land over. The planets space command replied. Orbital command, orbital command, their must be a mistake, our race cannot survive on land, we requested our safari to be at sea over. The caption said. Golden sand dollar it was a figure of speech, I had no idea a..... suddenly their was a disruption on the channel.... Orbital command what was that? The caption asked. Nothing, probably just some space dust on the satlight. You have our permission to come down to the planet below. They answered. As the ship was on approach the sattlight system detected a radio active meteor heading tword the planet. They tried to contact them and warn them to evade, but the energy from the rock jammed the communications, and as the ship began to enter atmosphere, the rock collided into the hull of the ship, blowing clean through it like a bullet on cabbage under the density of the material its made of pulled by the planets gravity, the radioactive energy fries the electronics but the hull mostly shelters the crew from radiation except for 3 members who are sucked out with the hull breach and burn in the atmosphere, then the super computer seals the breach, though the ship has lost 16% of its water. The crew cry out in terror as their velocity increases, they plummet tword open ocean where land is farthest, the scene shows coral reefs and kelp forest visible from the sky. The ship comes down through the clouds, going down, down, down...... then it crashes into the water and the impact breaks pieces of them off, but most of the hull stays in tact as it continues to plummet into the sea, continuing to go down.... down.... down.... then, plummeting into the ground below with a mighty crash, forming a creator and blowing off tons of debree. The sea around it boils, all goes silent. 7 days latter topaz struggles weak and weary to lift her eyes, her nostrils take in the sea water and her gills carry the oxygen in the water into her blood stream. She checks her self over, any cuts she had have healed, most bruised are healed, no broken bones. She fills her swim bladders with enough air to float up alittle ways and with her fins webbed hands and tail swims slowly to look around. She sees the other crew members, most of them are picked apart by scavengers, others broke in pieces in the crash. as for the ones who look intact enough to still be alive, she listened for the sound of a heartbeat, but she can only hear her own. She picks up a knife, engraved in its mettle blade is her name. She resheiths it and puts it on her side with the buckle its attached to. She finds a spear still in tact, and picks it up. In the ships scattered cargo she finds some food. She tries to remember what happened, but then a head ack forms, she stops trying to remember, its gone, she tries again to remember, but the head ack returns. Days pass, each living thing, each rock and mineral, each day and night cycle she just can't help but feel she needs to study and learn about, a voice in her head telling her its why she is hear. She crafts a set of clothing to better give her cammo in this fascinating alien world. Each creature she sees she watches with out pestering them, as if taught when hungry she hunts them, when catching her prey finds her self with the habit of telling it "I am very sorry I must kill you, but I need food." Though she don't know who taught her these manors. Sometimes when she can't sleep, she finds her self carving engraved drawings of the creatures she has seen on the rocks. During day 2 she has found a navy vessel built by the people who live on this planet, evidence a current or extinced civilization exist in this world. The vessel is 3854ft from bow to stern, with guns on the top part of it, 8 propellers, this thing was designed to float, what ever kind of people where in it breath air. It had anchors, and the weapons onboard where railguns, lasers, plasma weapons, and cruise missiles. The armor had a fluid that long leaked from it, a former gel layer that stops energy weapons from getting very deep. It had the ability to cast a bubble shield over its self, and places for life boats. The decks designed for walking on and swabbing, areas for deploying depth charges and torpedoes, and a area that held 3 fighter planes. It was a wet navy man o war ship, but in its hull was a huge hole from something blasting its way in, punching a hole, exploding, then melted and cut deeper in, punching farther in and then blasting back out, topaz did not understand one bit of what she was looking at except 1 thing, it was a warship that died in battle, and a second thing, it will be her new home. The following days she gathered supplies from the land and her own shipwreak into the bigger one and giving her favorite room in it a make over to be where she will retreat to when ever not feeling safe. The safest way from getting in to that room and a few extra space in the way their was made extra safe for her to go through, so no animal can have her territory, but the rest of the ship she left undisturbed as she only needed so much of the large object to shelter the comparatively tinny her. Presently, the night sets in, she curls into a bed she made in the ship. Category:Blog posts